Christmas Love
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Miley loves Lilly and sets out to prove it to her by rewriting the 12 days of Christmas! I hope it's better then it sounds, plus the rewirte for the 12 days is still beening worked on Liley!
1. 13 days till Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hannah Montana, won't that be great for Christmas?

13 days till Christmas!

Miley sits in her room, she is writing a new song for her Christmas Concert, she stares at a picture of Lilly and her, at the beach, she and Lilly buried Oliver in the sand, Miley realized something after she and Jake broke up the last time earlier that year, she was in love with Lilly, but she didn't know how to tell her. Every time she thought of the song she was working on, she would start to think of Lilly.

"Hey, Bud, almost time for Dinner."

"Be down in a sec."

Miley placed her pen and paper on her desk and went down for dinner, Robby Ray cooked spaghetti and meatballs, Miley could help but think how much Lilly loved Spaghetti and Meatballs, it was her favorite meal. Robby Ray saw that she was thinking of something.

"What's wrong Bud?"

"I'm thinking to write a song for my show but I can't get it right."

"How about I give you a hand with it after dinner?"

"Dad, you know the only thing on her mind is Lilly."

Miley's face turned red, she threw the bowl of Meatball at him.

"Hey, I was only telling the truth,"

"Now Miley, if you want to know how she fells ask her, Or better yet with it being Christmas time..."

"That's it, the 12 days of Christmas, thanks Daddy," said Miley, as she hurried up the stairs.

"Why do I think this is going to hurt the wallet?"

Once back in her room, Miley picked up her gutter and started to write her new song.

"On the first day of Christmas, Your true love gave to you 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the second day of Christmas your true love gave to you 11 Designer Dresses, On the third day of Christmas your true love gave to you 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, on the Forth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 9 Love Charms, on the fifth day of Christmas your true love told to you 8 Days a week I'll be by your Side, on the sixth day of Christmas your true love gave to you The 7 colors of the Rainbow for your hair, on the seventh day of Christmas your true love gave to you 6 Ruby Bracelets, on the Eighth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 5 Diamond Rings, on the ninth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 4 Sapphire Necklaces, on the tenth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 3 Gold Plated Skateboards, on the eleventh day of Christmas you true love let you in on 2 Truths to be told, on the last day of Christmas, you know that I must now gave you me,"

Robby Ray stood in Miley's doorway clapping, "Not bad Bud, but I do believe you got the gifts backwards."

"Hey, you would think so, but I want Lilly to not know it's me till the end,"

"Sorry bud, I thought that it was the song you were working on,"

"It was, but that don't mean that I can't buy her the stuff too!"

"This is going to hurt my wallet, ain't it Bud?"

"Not if you let me use some of the Hannah money!"

"Now, you know that's being saved for College."

"Daddy, at this rate Hannah will be so big, that I wouldn't have time for the classes."

"Alright, Bud, but not anything to expensive!"

"Thank you so much!"

Miley hugged her dad just before running of to the mall to buy the gifts for Lilly.

Lilly sat on her bed holding a picture of Miley in her arms, she was having a hard to trying to think of what to get her for Christmas, Miley had everything a girl could want, besides a boyfriend, but that did kind of make Lilly happy, but she was still sad for she wasn't with Miley, sure they hung out all the time but she wanted more, she wanted Miley to be more then her best friend but she didn't know how to make the first move. It was almost seven and she hadn't talk to Miley since they got off the phone at four, her mom needed the phone. Lilly picks up the phone and calls Miley's house.

"Hey, Lilly."

"Mr. Stewart, is Miley home?"

"Sorry, Lilly, I think she went shopping."

"Ok, uh, I'll try her cell phone."

Lilly hangs up forgetting to say bye, she was wondering why Miley would go shopping without her. She picked up the phone again and called Miley's cell phone.

"Hey, Lils!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the mall, I could of came with you?"

"Sorry, but I kinda needed to get something to help with a new song, and I wanted to surprise you."

"Will you show me tomorrow?"

"You'll have to wait till Christmas Eve."

"Your concert, no fair!"

"Hey, tell you what, it goes with the song."

"Please tell me, Please!"

"I can't, not just yet."

Lilly's mom yells up for her, so she hangs up with Miley and goes to see what she wanted, Miley walked up to the counter in the candy store and pays for the box of a Dozen Chocolate Heart, she hands the guy a piece of paper.

"I want them delivered to this address, at 7 in the Morning."

"Sure thing Miss."

"Remember not to tell who sent them, no matter what!"

"Yes, Miss"

A/N: What will Lilly think of the gift, will she like it or hate it, will she realize its Miley, or will she think it's some guy trying to romance her away for her love? Please Review!!!! 


	2. The First Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: I would own Hannah Montana if my true love would buy it for me!!! I also don't own the 12 days of Christmas but this remake of it I do, but if Miley Cyrus or Emily Osment want to use it, then e-mail me and we'll talk about a deal!!

The First Day of Christmas

It is now 12 days till Christmas, the sun has yet to shine on this Monday morning, and a guy walks up the walkway to Lilly's house and rings the door bell, Lilly's mom answers it.

"I have a Package for Lilly Truscott."

"LILLY!"

Lilly was still in bed when her mother yelled for her, it made her jump out of bed, she looked at the clock to see that she was late, Miley was probably waiting for her, so she ran down the stairs looking around for Miley and sees her mom at the door.

"You have a package."

"Who is it from?"

"I was giving the order not to tell."

"Thank you."

Lilly opened the package to find a heart shaped box, inside was 12 Chocolate Hearts, Lilly was surprised that anyone would send her candy that early in the morning, she realized what time it was and hurried to get ready for school, by the time she got back downstairs Miley and Oliver were waiting for her.

They walked to school, on the way Lilly showed off the candy to Miley, as she ate it.

"Who sent it, Lils?"

"The guy that delivered it said he couldn't tell."

"That's a bummer,"

"I know, but they are so good."

Miley couldn▓t help but smile as the girl she loved ate the candy, though she did wish for her not to eat them all in a day.

"Note to self, no more candy," Thought Miley.

By the time Lunch came around Lilly had finished off the candy, but she did hold on to the box, it was perfect to put Miley's gift in. After school, Miley and Lilly headed to the beach, Oliver couldn▓t make it because his mom wanted him home to start packing for their trip to New York to visit his dad. Miley and Lilly sat at the counter at Rico's, Miley ordered some Nachos, Rico was beening a jerk so Lilly poured her drink on his head.

"I wish I know who sent the candy."

"Maybe this person will tell you before Christmas Break."

"I hope so!"

Lilly went home after she finished of the Nachos, Miley went to the mall again, this time she went shopping for Designer Dresses, she found the ones Lilly like in Hannah's Closet, after she paid for them she found the delivered guy again.

"How can I help you today, Miss?"

"I need you to deliver these to the same address again."

"Wow, this girl must mean a lot to you."

"She's the love of my life. Again please don't tell her who sent you."

"Yes, Miss."

Miley made her way home, Lilly call the House as Miley came in the door. Miley grabbed the phone from Jackson when she heard him say Lilly's name.

"Lils, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Jackson said you went to the mall again."

"Sorry, forgot something for the concert."

"Ok, but if you go to the mall tomorrow, you have to take me with you."

"I'll call you if I go."

"Good Night, Miles!"

Good Night, Lils!"

A/N: Will Lilly finally figure out it is Miley sending the gifts? Please Review!!!!! 


	3. The Second Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: I only own the remake of the 12 days, but if anyone wants to give me the rights to Hannah Montana, I wouldn't say no!

The Second Day of Christmas

It's now 11 days till Christmas, 7 in the morning, and still dark out, this Tuesday morning, as the delivery guy rings the door bell at Lilly's house. Lilly once again over slept again. Her mom yelled for her.

"Packages for Lilly Truscott."

"I'm here!"

"Here should I set them, Miss?"

"Here is good. Who sent them today?"

"I still can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Lilly stared at the eleven rectangle boxes as Miley and Oliver showed up. She asked them to give her a hand with them. Once in her room she opened the boxes.

"Miley, these are my favorite dresses from your closet!"

"Really?"

"You're the one sending this stuff!"

"Me, uh, no, I wouldn't, I mean, why would I? I plan to wear the Red and Green one at the Concert."

"Prove it, after school, if they are still in your closet I'll believe you!"

"After school it is then, Lils!"

After Lilly finished getting ready for school, they were off. Lilly spent the day hoping that Miley was the one sending the gifts, it would make it easier to tell her that she is in love with her, but till she know for sure she had to play things cool.

At Lunch, Miley asked Oliver to loan her a few dollars, claiming her dad forgot to give her lunch money that morning, she didn't want Lilly to know she could use the Hannah money now, not that Lilly would want any, but if Lilly know then she couldn't get Lilly's real reaction to the gifts.

After school, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver went to Miley's, as Lilly went through the closet Miley gave Oliver make the money that he loaned her earlier.

"I thought you said..."

"I know, but I lied."

"Why?"

"Tell you later, don't tell Lilly."

Lilly found all eleven dresses, she was disappointed but tried not to show it.

"I should of believed you, but it was just so hard to believe that someone could of known that I liked those dresses."

"I don't know Lilly."

"I forgot, my mom wanted me home early to help with dinner."

"Ok, Bye Lils."

Lilly left leaving Miley and Oliver alone.

"Ok, so why did you lied today."

"I wanted to acted broke."

"Why would you do that?"

"I kind of have access to the Hannah money right now."

"And why would that matter to Lilly?"

"The reason that I still have the dress is because I kind of bought the ones sent to Lilly."

"You did what?"

"I sent her the candy yesterday and the Dresses today."

"Why not just tell her it was you?"

"I can't, at less not right now."

"Why?"

"It's part of my song."

Miley walked over to her desk and pulled out the song to show Oliver. He looks over it and is shocked.

"You're in love with Lilly?"

"Yes, more then I could ever say, but I hope that when I tell her Christmas Morning that she'll love me too."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll help."

"Of Course, but how?"

"I can't go to the Mall tonight, Lilly would want to go, so I need you to go and buy ten pairs of Italian Shoes."

"What?"

Miley reaches into her desk again and pulls out a Picture that she took of ten pairs of shoes that Lilly loved and handed it to Oliver, and also gave him a paper with the name of the delivery guy for him to give the stuff to, so he could deliver them to Lilly in the morning.

"Ok, but you owe me."

"Will 500 dollars do."

"Sure."

Miley gave Oliver the money and he was off. Once he got to the Mall he went straight into the shoe store and found the shoes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I still can't believe Miley Loves Lilly, good thing Lilly loves her back or this would be a waste of time," thought Oliver.

He paid for the shoes and took them to the guy that will deliver them to Lilly.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, I have a delivery to be sent to Lilly Truscott, the girl that did this yesterday couldn't get out today."

"Alright Sir."

"She also says not to tell."

"Right, Sir."

Oliver then called Miley to tell her that he got the job done, she thanked him, then switched back to her call with Lilly.

"I wish I know who sent these dresses."

"We still have five school days till Christmas Break, still plenty of time to find out."

"I know but I don't want to wait."

"Lilly, I sure that the person that sent you that stuff will tell you soon."

"I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"You want me to answer?"

A/N: Now that Miley has help from Oliver will things work out, or will he blow it soon? Please Review!!!! 


	4. The Third Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, this would be on TV. and Lilly would be mine!!!

The Third Day of Christmas

It's now 10 days till Christmas, it's Wednesday, 7 am, no sun in the sky as the delivery guy makes his way to the door, this time Lilly was sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"Miss. Truscott."

"Yes."

"I have another delivery for you!"

"Thanks."

The guy sets the boxes next to the table, and once again says that he can't tell her who sent them, but he did slip that it was someone else who dropped them off.

"If it is Miley, she could of had Oliver take the stuff to the delivery guy, but then again Oliver would just mess things up. Plus if it is Miley how on Earth did she buy the dresses and now the shoes," Thought Lilly, "With the Hannah money, but then again her dad wouldn't let her use it, he always makes a big deal about how it's for collage."

Lilly was trying on the shoes as Oliver and Miley showed up .

"More gifts, Lils."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew who."

"And leads?"

"Yeah, one, who ever it is I must be close to finding them, somehow."

"What makes you think that, Lilly?"

"Well, the delivery guy said that the person used someone else to bring the gifts to him."

When Lilly put up the shoes, Miley hit Oliver in the back.

"What was that for?"

"I felt like it!"

"Oh."

They went to school, Lilly wore a pair of her new shoes hoping that the person who sent them would see them and tell her who they were, at lunch she started asking around, but no one had any idea. While she was asking around, Miley and Oliver were lifted alone.

"I told you to tell him not to tell."

"I did."

"Well, that guy almost blow it, and it's your fault."

"I told him not to tell, I swear."

"Whatever."

"He didn't give your name or mine, and most not have a clue for she still thinks it's a guy."

"I guess it didn't hurt."

"Good."

"So my place tonight, I have another job for you."

"Ok, but I can't be out late tonight, my mom got mad last night."

"It won't be as hard."

Lilly comes over to the table and sits down and starts to eat, it was Pizza day, she got three slices, but ate them as if the were one, she even tried to take Miley's slice. After school, Miley and Lilly went back to Lilly's, she wanted to show off the shoes.

"Who ever sent me these must have money."

"I know, these shoes are so cool, Lils."

"Who ever it is knows my size, and knows what I like."

"Creepy."

"As for the money part, the only ones I can think of that could have bought that stuff is Amber and Ashley."

"Don't forget about you and Jake."

"I can't touch my money and Jake still wants me."

"I just can't see Amber and Ashley doing something like this."

"Well maybe there is someone else."

"Maybe."

"I have to go home, my dad is making chicken and I told him I'd help."

"Ok, bye, Miles."

"Bye, Lils."

Miley heads home while Lilly sets the shoes up in her closet with the dresses, she was thinking how only Miley would know that she wanted those shoes.

"Who could it be, I wish it was Miley, I love her, but with my luck it's just some guy who isn't as hot as Miley," thought Lilly.

As Miley walked in the door, Jackson was leaving.

"Hey, bud, Jackson is getting the chicken, and Oliver is waiting for you."

"Thanks dad. Oliver let's go."

"Bossy today?"

Miley and Oliver went up to her room, she went straight to her desk and grabbed an ad from inside, and some money.

"I need you to get this set of Love Charms for Lilly, she saw them a few weeks ago and said she'd love to have them!"

"Are you sure, I mean if you keep giving her things only you know she likes, she's going to figure it out that it's you."

"I wanted her to know, but just not yet, I have to know she loves me the same as I love her."

"I'm sure if you just told her that she'd..."

"She'd what?"

"Uh..."

"You know something don't you, spill!"

"It's nothing, just that I'm sure she'd tell you if she did, or not!"

"I'll tell her Christmas Eve, when I'm on stage."

"Ok, but..."

"The song will be my way of telling her."

"Ok"

Oliver headed off to the store to buy the Love Charms Miley told him to get, he then found the delivery guy, to send them to Lilly.

When Miley finished dinner she called Lilly and talked to her for over a hour, then started to work on her song some more.

"On the first day of Christmas, Your true love gave to you 12 Chocolate Hearts, you ate them all by lunch, on the second day of Christmas your true love gave to you 11 Designer Dresses, You couldn't wait to show them off, On the third day of Christmas your true love gave to you 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, Just your size and all of your favorites, on the Forth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 9 Love Charms, on the fifth day of Christmas your true love told to you 8 Days a week I'll be by your Side, on the sixth day of Christmas your true love gave to you The 7 colors of the Rainbow for your hair, on the seventh day of Christmas your true love gave to you 6 Ruby Bracelets, on the Eighth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 5 Diamond Rings, on the ninth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 4 Sapphire Necklaces, on the tenth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 3 Gold Plated Skateboards, on the eleventh day of Christmas you true love let you in on 2 Truths to be told, on the last day of Christmas, you know that I must now gave you me,"

When finished with the song she laid down on her bed, and fell asleep thinking about Lilly, in a Bikini on her surf broad in the water, wishing summer would be soon.

A/N: How will Lilly react to the Love Charms? Will Oliver mess up? Please Review!!!!! 


	5. The Fourth Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, this would be on TV. and Lilly would be mine!!!

The Fourth Day of Christmas

It's now 9 days till Christmas, 7 in the morning and raining on this dark Thursday. The delivery guy walks up to Lilly's front door and rings he bell, Lilly jumps the stairs to get the door, he hands the Package to her and leaves. Lilly takes it to her room and opens it, inside the box was a set of 9 Love Charms, she had told Miley and Oliver how much she liked them.

"Oh, god, no, not Oliver," thought Lilly.

She put the Love Charms back into the box and put them into her closet, as Miley and Oliver showed up.

"Did you get anymore gifts?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"They stopped?"

"I guess so."

"You think the person gave up?"

"I guess so!"

At school Lilly pulls Miley into the restroom before first bell.

"Miley, you're not going to believe this, I think Oliver is the one sending me the stuff."

"What makes you think that?"

"This morning I got that Love Charm set that I told you guys I wanted, only you and Oliver knew that."

"So you did get something?"

"I can't believe that Oliver is sending me these things, it's like he's in love with me."

"No way! It's not him!"

"How do you know that?"

"I... I know because he was over my house last night, he was trying to get me to give him Vennassa Hudgens phone number!"

"Isn't she with Zac?"

"He thinks he can win her over."

"Then who sent them?"

"Anyone could of over heard us."

"True."

Miley and Lilly ran to class when the bell rings, they set behind Oliver. At lunch Lilly was in line waiting to get food, Miley and Oliver didn't show up at lunch right away, Lilly wondered why.

"I swear I sent the Charms."

"I know, Lilly got them but thought you sent them."

"Why would she think that?"

"Remember the when we want to the Mall to get our shopping done."

"Right, she said."

"I told her that you were trying to get Vennassa Hudgens' Phone Number."

"Isn't she with Zac?"

"I told her you thought you could win her over."

"I can live with that, so where is the number?"

"I can't give it to you."

Lilly walks up to them and hits Oliver in the head.

"Still trying to get her number?"

"So what?"

After school the three of them went to the beach, Lilly wanted to fill water on her feet. Miley and Oliver sat at Rico's, Miley was watching Lilly while Oliver was looking around for a girl his type, but there was hardly anyone around.

"So what are you having me do tonight?"

"I have tonight ready already, I'll take care of it."

"Ok."

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

Miley saw Lilly on her way up to Rico's so she ordered some nachos. Lilly grabbed them as she took a seat nexted to Miley. Miley's heart started to pounded. When Miley got home, she pulled out one of Lilly's favorite CD's. She got on her computer and made a Music Video of Lilly using her favorite Song "I'll be there for you, Eight Days a Week".

"Oh, Lilly, I hope that when I tell you that I'm the one, that you love me back," thought Miley, "I love you Lilly, I want to kiss you so bad, I want to hold you in my arms, Eight days a week. I Want to be by your side no matter what, I want our sleepovers to be more then just a sleepover. I love you so much, I'd give you the world, and trust me I know I can."

Miley finished the video and burned it to a CD. She then ran down the stairs and out the door to go find the delivery guy.

Lilly called Oliver to see if he thought that it was Miley sending the gifts.

"Like Miley could buy stuff like that."

"But she has the Hannah money."

"But she can't use the money."

"Oliver, she could have talked her dad into letting her use it, he would give in to her if she sweet talked him."

"Look I know how much you want it to be Miley, but what if it's not?"

"Then I'll tell the person that I can't."

"Why pass them up?"

"Because, I love Miley, you know that. When she and Jake broke up, I swear to my self that I won't date anyone but her! I want her bad Oliver, I can't stand not being with her, I never want the time that we spend together to end."

"Lilly, you really have it bad for her, don't you?"

"YES!"

"Maybe if you told her."

"I can't, I don't want to lose her even if it means with stay just friends."

"Ok, I have to go."

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye!"

After Oliver left Lilly's house, he went to Miley's house to talk to her. Miley was walking up the stairs to the door as Oliver was about to ring the bell.

"Oliver?"

"Miley."

"What's up?"

"Lilly will hurt me for telling you this but...Uh..."

"What is it Oliver?"

"Well, it's just that she, well, she, well..."

"Spill it!"

"She's in love if you."

Miley wraps her arms around Oliver and starts jumping around.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Please don't tell her I told you!"

"I won't!"

Miley went inside after Oliver left, she was so help that her dad was wondering what was going on.

"Hey, bud!"

"She loves me, she really loves me!"

"You told Lilly?"

"No, Oliver found out, but I'm still going to finish the gifts before I tell her, so don't say a word."

"Ok, bud."

Miley runs to her room and dances to Lilly's favorite song, then falls back on her bed and goes to sleep. Before going to bed Lilly pulls the Love Charms out of her closet and sets them nexted to her bed.

A/N: How will Lilly like the Music Video? How will knowing Lilly's feels effect Miley and the gifts? How will Lilly feel if she learns Oliver told Miley? Please Review!!!! 


	6. The Fifth Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, do you think I would post stories and not just put them on TV.

The Fifth Day of Christmas

It's now 8 days till Christmas, it's now Friday, it's seven in the morning, no sunlight yet, Lilly was at the door when the delivery guy showed up, he gave her the CD, she then ran to her room and played it on her computer.

"Who made this, it is great!"

When the last picture come up, Lilly was in shock, she almost passed out. Miley and Oliver entered Lilly's bedroom, as she closed the video.

"Hey, Lils, what did you get?"

"It's a music video, Miley you should see this."

Lilly played the video for Miley and Oliver.

"That was cool!"

"Nice."

"Did you see the last picture?"

"Yeah, it was you, backstage at one of my concerts."

"Yes, as Lola!"

"That's not good."

"Miles, who ever is sending these gifts knows I'm Lola and most likely knows you are Hannah."

"What if it was a picture they had on their computer and it was a mistake that it got on their?"

"Miles, what if they know?"

"We can deal with that then, but we can't just ask people if they know I'm Hannah."

"Are you sure about waiting?"

"That's all we can do for now."

Miley couldn't believe that she made that mistake, but then again she did look hot in the picture, with the short skirt, pink wig and tight top, showing off her beautiful curves.

"Earth to Miley, Hello!"

"W..w..w..what?"

"Let's go, Miles!"

"Sorry!"

Miley grabbed her backpack and was off with Lilly and Oliver.

"So, Miley, who were you thinking of?"

"What makes you think that I was thinking about someone?"

"You were weren't you?"

"Ok, maybe."

"Who?"

"Well, uh, I don't want to say."

"Why not, Miles, you always tell me?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry."

Miley runs off, Lilly runs after her but ends up having to make it to class, Miley missed first bell that day. She was on the beach.

"Oh, Lilly, I want to tell you, but I can't just yet, I need to finish the song first, I know you love me, but still it's just so hard."

"What's so hard, Miley?"

Miley turns around and sees her past looking at her.

"Jake?"

"Miley, I know we broke up, but I do still care about you. If there is anything I can help with, just let me know."

"Jake, I..."

"Is it Lilly?"

"What?"

"You're trying to get Lilly."

"What makes you think that?"

"You've always being into her."

"What do you mean?"

"It was always Lilly this, Lilly that, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly."

"Jake, I... I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I know you love Lilly more thing anything, that's why when I wasn't mad when we broke up. She's your soul-mate."

"Jake, I..."

"Lesson, just be your self, and till you're ready to tell her you can use me as your daydream excuse."

"Thanks, Jake."

Miley hugs Jake.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"Could you get me seven wigs, one for each color of the Rainbow?"

"For Lilly?"

"It's a 12 days of Christmas thing!"

"Right, but if you don't want Lilly to know, you should get her something that isn't Lola, or Hannah related."

"Right, what do you think I should get her?"

"How about seven Emerald, heart shaped picture frames, you know so after you tell her, she has something to put your picture in."

"Wow, that sounds so cool."

"So you like?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll get them for you and, you better get to school, she's most likely worried about you."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Miley makes it to school in time for lunch, she joins Lilly and Oliver at a table in the lunch room, she tells them that she felt sick but now she's better.

"You missed half the day, Miles."

"I'm sorry, Lils!"

After school they went to Lilly's, she helped Miley with the work she missed.

"Lilly, we have to go, your dad is on his way to the restraint."

"Ok, Mom."

"Guess we should go."

"Bye."

Miley and Oliver leave Lilly's.

"So earlier, what happened?"

"I was daydreaming of Lilly and I couldn't think of an excuse."

"So you ran off."

"I'm kind of glad I did."

"Why?"

"I ran into Jake on the beach, and after talking to him, I know what I'm doing the is right thing, after all I want to impress my soul mate."

"Jake, Helpful?"

"Yep, and he is even taking care of the gifted tonight."

"Really, so I'm off the hook again.

Miley's phone rings, it's Jake, she forgot to tell him where to take the gifts, so she sent Oliver to give him a hand, then went home. Her dad grilled Hamburgers for dinner.

"Hey, bud, we need to talk, I got a call from your school..."

"I know I missed some classes today, and I'm sorry, but I needed to think."

"What happened? Yesterday you were happy and today you were down, did something happen with Lilly?"

"No, well sort of, I was kind of Daydreaming and I couldn't think of anything to tell her so I ran off, but things are better now."

"Really?"

"Thanks to Jake!"

"Jake, what does he have to do with this?"

"He kind of knew I loved Lilly before I did, I guess that's why he broke up if me."

"Is that what he said?"

"Mostly."

After dinner Miley spent the night in her room writing her song.

"On the first day of Christmas, Your true love gave to you 12 Chocolate Hearts, you ate them all by lunch, on the second day of Christmas your true love gave to you 11 Designer Dresses, You couldn't wait to show them off, On the third day of Christmas your true love gave to you 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, Just your size and all of your favorites, on the Forth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 9 Love Charms, that you sat next to your bed hoping it was me who gave them to you, on the fifth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 8 days a week video, that I know you can't stop watching, on the sixth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 7 Emerald, heart-shaped picture frames for you to put pictures of us in, on the seventh day of Christmas your true love gave to you 6 Ruby Bracelets, on the Eighth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 5 Diamond Rings, on the ninth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 4 Sapphire Necklaces, on the tenth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 3 Gold Plated Skateboards, on the eleventh day of Christmas you true love let you in on 2 Truths to be told, on the last day of Christmas, you know that I must now gave you me,"

When finished with the song she called Lilly, and talked for a few hours before going to bed.

A/N: With Jake's help she was able to focus on Lilly, and learn why he broke up with her? Jake cares for someone besides himself, how long can this last? Please Review!!!!!! 


	7. The Sixth Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, do you think I would post stories and not just put them on TV.

The Sixth Day of Christmas

It's now 7 days till Christmas, Saturday morning, a sunless 7 o' clock, as the delivery guy was meet by Lilly at the front door, he had seven boxes with him, he lifted them on the porch where Lilly opened them, seven Emerald Picture Frames, expansive, and beautiful.

"Oh, Miley, it would be great if these were from you, but I know it can't be, you can't use your money till you're 18!"

"Lilly, it's seven in the morning, what are you doing up."

"The person sending me these gifts had another one delivered this morning."

"You think it could be Miley?"

"I wish, Mom, it would making it easier on me to like them, but if they're not from her then I'll fell like I'm cheating on her be keeping them."

"Now sweetheart, you're not even dating her right now, so I say just enjoy them and if it's not Miley then made it's someone just as sweet, and caring as she is!"

"No, no one is better then Miley, I will be with her or no one. It has to be her, Oh god it has to be her, Please!!"

"Lilly, I know you love her, but you know Miley liked that Jake Ryan guy..."

"So?"

"All I'm trying to say is that if it's not Miley sending the gifts then maybe you should give the person a chance."

"Miley's all I want in life!"

"You know your Mom is right."

"Dad, I won't ever date anyone other then Miley, and if these gifts aren't from Miley, then I'm giving them back."

"That's up to you, dear, but at less think about it first."

"I have!"

Lilly ran into the house and found a box to throw the stuff into, all but the box that the candy came in, she had already wrapped up Miley's present.

Miley woke up around nine, she wanted to head to the mall early today, before normally gets up, that way she didn't have to tell her she went. At the Mall she picked up Six Ruby Bracelets, Five Diamond Rings, Four Sapphire Necklaces, and placed an order for Three Gold-Plated Skateboards, she would of got solid gold but that would be to heavy. She took the Items to the Delivery guy and told him what to send on what day, plus that there would be Three Gold plated Skateboards coming in a day or two. He wrote everything down and told Miley that it would be taken care of.

Miley was almost home went Lilly called her cell phone.

"Miles, where are you?"

"Just out walking. You're up early."

"Yeah well I got another gift."

"Really, what did you get?"

"Heart shaped Picture frames, covered with emeralds."

"Cool."

"Miles, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Lils?"

"I, Uh..., That is I...I'm not going to keep the gifts from this person."

"WHAT!?"

"If they're not from this person I sort of like then I'm not going to keep them."

"You like someone, who?"

"You didn't tell me who you like!"

"Lils, I'll tell you soon, I'm sorry, but I want to tell this person in a special way."

"It's not Jake again is it?"

"No, but I did sort of talk to him yesterday and he did help..."

"What? Jake, Helpful?"

"Yeah, he also finally told me why he broke up with me."

"I know there had to be a down side to this."

"No, it really did help, if it weren't for Jake, I don't know if I would of made it to school at all, what he say did make since but if he had told me then I wouldn't of understood."

"Ok, I'm done with weird 101. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, hang at the beach."

"Ok, but only because I miss the water."

"Sure, you'll be looking at the boys, too!"

"Ok, maybe."

Miley and Lilly met up on the beach, it was starting to get cold, the high for the day was only about 38 degrees out, Lilly was watching the waves as Miley watched her, even bundled up, Miley thought Lilly looked Hot, but she did wish she could be the one to keep her warm. Lilly was thinking of Miley, in a bikini, on the Beach, her main reason for loving the summer.

"Did you asked your Mom about you staying at my house on Christmas Eve?"

"She said it was ok, but I have to be home by noon on Christmas."

"I think we can do that."

Lilly laid her head on Miley's shoulder and watched the waves, till Oliver showed up. They ended up going back to Miley's for hot chocolate, Rico's was to expansive, plus they wanted to watch a movie, Oliver brought over A Wonderful Life, when it was over Oliver went home to finish getting ready to go to New York the next day, Miley and Lilly watched the Santa Claus 1 and 2, then Lilly had to go home. Miley want to her room after watching Lilly walk to her house.

A/N: Oliver is Leaving for New York, and Miley has most the gifts ready for Lilly. Plus with it getting cold will it snow and make this a White Christmas? 


	8. The Seventh Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, it would be Christmas everyday!  
A/N: My countdown to Christmas has been of by a day so starting now it is right.

The Seventh Day of Christmas

It's now 5 days till Christmas, 7 in the morning on this Sunday, it is dark out, Lilly was sitting under the Moonlight as the delivery guy came by.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Here is your delivery for today."

"Thank you. By the way can you tell me..."

"I can't tell you who is sending the gifts, Miss."

"Ok, but can you tell me what the person looks like?"

"I'm not sure if that is aloud, Miss."

"Can you tell me if it's a boy or girl?"

"I guess that can't hurt, one girl and two guys have all sent gifts to you."

"One girl and two guys?"

"Yes, Miss."

Lilly went inside as the guy lifted. Her mom was sitting at the table, she sat down and opened the gifts, Six Ruby Bracelets, she put them on and was admiring how they looked on her wrists.

"I take it that they are another gift."

"Yes, mom."

"Let's see here, first it was 12 Chocolate Hearts, then 11 Dress, next was 10 pairs of shoes, then 9 Love Charms..."

"Then the Music Video with the song 8 days a week, and 7 Emerald picture frames, and now 6 Ruby Bracelets."

"They started Monday right?"

"Monday 12, Tuesday 11, Wednesday 10, Thursday 9, Friday 8, Yesterday 7, Today 6, tomorrow should be 5, Tuesday be 4, Wednesday be 3, Christmas Eve be 2, and Christmas be 1."

"What makes you think that?"

"The gifts are counting down to Christmas, sort of like..."

"The 12 Days of Christmas!"

"Only it starts with 1 and ends with 12, so who ever is sending them is doing it backwards."

"Unless, it's a count down to when they'll tell me who they are."

"Any clues?"

"The guy said that A girl and two guys, have sent the gifts, so it can't be Miley because she would only have Oliver to help her, but then again she could of used her dad or Jackson."

"Well there you go."

"But then a again, Oliver and Jackson who mess things up, big time!"

"Is there anyone else you could think of?"

"Well she did say she talked to Jake the other day."

"Jake Ryan, the Jerk who broke up with her and lifted her in L.A., and her dad had to go get her, she cried for a week straight."

"The one and only, but she said he explained why he did it and that she now understands why he did it."

"Why would she believe a word out of that lying jerk's mouth?"

"It's Miley, Mom, she likes to see the good in everyone, even a pig like Jake Ryan."

"But still, you would think that she would see that Jake is no good."

"Yeah, but then again he hasn't tell her secret."

"What Secret?"

"I can say, but I will tell you this, it isn't anything bad, ok."

"You know what it is?"

"Well yeah, I am her best friend."

"So what is it?"

"I can't tell you, Mom. I shouldn't of even said she had one."

"What, is she a superhero?"

"Mom!"

"What? If my daughter is in danger, then I should know about it."

"It's nothing dangerous."

"Ok, but I do expect that if that does become dangerous, that you tell your father and me."

"If it does, Ok."

"So, you want Pancakes?"

"Sure!"

Lilly's mom made some Pancakes for them for breakfast, Lilly had about five or six, she couldn't tell with all the syrup on them.

"Lilly, I just bought that bottle yesterday."

"Sorry, Mom, but I love the syrup, almost as much as Miley."

"So syrup is your second love?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly."

As she finished with breakfast and licking up the last drop of syrup, Lilly meet up with Miley at Oliver's house, they went to the Airport to see Oliver and his mom off. They wished him a good trip, and Lilly told him that she would let him know if she finds out who sent her the gifts. Miley also had a CD signing not to far way so she and Lilly changed at the Airport and took a Limo to the CD Signing, Miley gave Oliver his CD early.

When Hannah and Lola showed up at the signing they entered in back, but show that there was Hundreds of people lined up.

"People are using me today for there last minute gifts."

"I can't believe how many camped out in this cool weather."

"I know, It's cold out."

"Miss. Montana, we are ready when you are."

"Ok, Ron, Lola and I are almost finished setting up the CD's."

"You could of sent them yesterday and we would of set them up."

"We just got them this Morning, the guy that put them together, messed up the first set."

"Finished, Hannah."

"Ok, we're ready!"

Hannah and Lola set nexted to each other as the store owner opened his doors and people poured in, Lola took people's money, while Hannah signed the CD before handing it out.

"How long have we been here, Lola?"

"About three hours now."

"We're almost out of CD's."

"Can we take a few minute break?"

"You go ahead, I can handle it."

"Ok."

Lilly got up and went into the back of the store to call Robby Ray.

"Lilly, is everything alright at the signing?"

"Well, Mr. S. that's why I'm calling, we only have about a Hundred CD's left and well there are still people line up down the block."

"Ok, I'll get more over to you guy's as fast as I can."

"Thanks!"

Lilly went back out to help Miley again. A half an hour later, there was only six CD's left when Robby Ray showed up with more, Miley looked at Lilly.

"You were almost out and with Christmas this week, I thought that you'd want to make people happy."

"Thank you, Lola, you always know how to make things right."

After the last person got their copy, Miley saw that she had one left, so she signed it and gave it to Lilly, for helping her out. Lilly couldn't help but hug Miley. She didn't want to let go, as a reporter walked up.

"Miss. Montana, why the signing today?"

"Because I know how much people like my music and I knew that if I signed some CD's, there would be lots of happy kids, Christmas Morning."

"Sounds like you want to make your fans happy, is that why you had your Manager bring you more CD's earlier?"

"My friend here, Lola, called him, and told him that we were running low, and he was able to get more shipped in quickly."

"So, tell us, is anything going on between you two?"

"Like what?"

"Well, Like, are you two dating?"

"No! She's just my best friend."

"It's just lately she has been with you where ever you go."

"What can I say, I love the music, and she is my best friend so I want to be there for her."

"So there is nothing going on between you two?"

"That's right!"

Robby Ray came out from the back and asked the reporter to leave, he also helped clean up the empty boxes, and gave the store owner his share of the sales, Miley signed the Cardboard cut out and gave it to the owner for his daughter.

After Miley and Lilly made it back to Miley's they set in front of the TV, and watched Hannah's interview on the six o'clock news. Robby Ray cooked Dinner, Lilly called her mom to see if she could stay, her mom said ok. After Dinner, Miley and Lilly went to Miley's room and lessoned to Miley's CD as the picked out what they were going to wear on Christmas Eve for the concert. Lilly went home around Nine and Miley laid back on her bed, wishing she could of told the reporter that she and Lilly were Dating, she fell asleep thinking of Lilly.

A/N: Lilly has figured out the idea behind the gifts. How will Lilly react to the Five Diamond Rings? Please Review!!!! 


	9. The Eighth Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, it would be Christmas everyday!!!!

The Eighth Day of Christmas

It's now 4 days till Christmas, 7 in the morning on this Monday, it is dark out, Lilly was thinking about what she would tell the person, that was sending the gifts. If it was Miley, she wouldn't say anything, she would just kiss her and hold her in her arms, never letting go, but if it was anyone else she would tell them that she was already taken, and hope that they buy it.

"Miss. Truscott."

"Good morning."

"You have another package."

"Thank you."

Lilly takes the package inside, and opens it, inside was five boxes, inside each box was a Diamond Ring, Lilly's Mom fainted when she saw the rings.

"Mom."

"Sorry, honey, I just saw the rings and I couldn't believe it."

"I know Mom, I can't believe it ether."

"You want some toast?"

"I have to get ready for school."

"Ok, honey."

Lilly runs to her room to change for school, as she makes her way back down the stairs she hears Miley at the door. They went to school, the day was easy for it was the last day of school before Christmas Break, Lilly was looking around for anyone who could of sent the gifts, Jake even showed up at lunch to talk to Miley. Lilly goes into the Lunch line to get some food.

"Miley, did she get the frames?"

"Yes, and thanks again."

"You know I would doing anything for you."

"Jake, look, I may understand why you lifted me like you did, I may of even forgave you, but I'll never take you back."

"I know, just friends, but I do still love you and I was hoping that we could get some dinner together tonight."

"I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Come on Miley, if you want you can bring Lilly and Oliver too."

"Oliver is in New York, and I'm not sure if Lilly would..."

"Would what?"

"Want to go to dinner with Miley and I tonight."

"If you go, I'm in."

"Ok, fine, but just as friends."

"I got it."

Miley, Lilly and Jake went to classes after lunch. After the last bell Miley and Lilly went to Miley's house, Lilly pulled the rings out of her Book bag to show Miley, she even tried them on and they fit her ring finger only.

"What does this guy think I'll do, marry him when he tells me?"

"Would you?"

"No, I most likely won't even date the guy."

"Ok, but what if it's the one guy you said you like?"

"Then well, I don't know."

"You want to borrow thing to wear tonight?"

"Why are we even going?"

"Free food!"

"Oh yeah, right, I'll run home I want to wear one that I got."

"Are you sure, Lils?"

Lilly was hoping that if she wore one of the dress that she got, Miley would say that she gave it to her. They meet Jake at the restraint.

"Miley, you look..."

"Shut it, Jake."

"And Lilly..."

"I'm only here for Miley sake."

"Ok, then. Maybe we should see about a table?"

"Or we can wait in line like everyone else."

"But I'm Jake Ryan."

"Like Miley said before, Shut it, Jake!"

"Fine we'll wait."

After ten minutes in line they finally got a table, and ordered their food.

"Miley, there is something I need to ask you."

"I know that you'd want something."

"Well, it sort of isn't for me."

"Yeah right, Jake."

"It's for some kids, you see my mom is a teacher in Seattle, and every year I go and read to the kids on their last day before Christmas Break, and my mom saw that Hannah was on my show last year and asked if I could get her to come with me this year."

"Ah, he does care about someone, other then his ego."

"Lilly, I bet their is a cache somewhere."

"Well I did kind of tell her already that you'd be coming."

"Yah, see."

"Ok but he is telling you ahead of time."

"Well..."

"What?"

"We have to leave tonight to make it by morning."

Miley got up and walked over to Jake and poured her drink on his head and walked out, Lilly grabbed a few of the bread sticks and followed Miley.

"So are you going to go?"

"As much as I would like to make Jake look like a Liar, I can't let the kids get hurt because I hate Jake, so I think I might go, I just have to ask my Dad."

"You think I can go?"

"What about the gifts?"

"Oh yeah. I can just have my mom call me in the morning if one shows up."

"Do you think your parents will just let you go to Seattle?"

"Maybe, since you'll be there."

"Lilly, I'll be Hannah the whole time."

"And I can be Lola!"

"But your parents don't know that I'm Hannah."

"Do you really want to be alone with Jake on the plane?"

"No! Ok, but if you go then I think we should tell your Mom and Dad that I'm Hannah."

"Are you sure?"

"Alone with Jake, yeah I'm sure."

Miley and Lilly went to Miley's to tell her Dad about what Jake did and that she was going to go because it was for the kids, that were her fans, Robby Ray didn't like the Idea, but then she told him that she was going to take Lilly.

"What about Lilly's parents, Bud?"

"I'm going to tell them that I'm Hannah."

"How about we see if they'll let me go before we tell them, you know, a last resort?"

"Good thinking Lils!"

Miley went to her room and put the Hannah Wig into her purse. She couldn't believe she was thinking of telling Lilly's parents, but then again if she and Lilly were going to date then she would need to tell them anyways, that way they know that Lilly may end up in the news papers more.

Miley and Lilly then headed to Lilly's and to their surprise Jake was there waiting for Lilly.

"Lilly, I was hoping you could, Oh hi Miley."

"Look Jake, I'll go, but if you try anything I'll kill you."

"Ok, thank you."

As Jake lifted Lilly's mom opened the door.

"What did he want?"

"Mom, he wanted me and Miley to go to Seattle with him tonight?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Mom, I want to go, Miley said that she was going to go, and I don't want to leave her alone with him."

"Lilly, I said no."

"Miley can you wait for me in my room, I need to talk to me mom alone."

Miley went down a hallway to Lilly's bedroom. She figured Lilly was going to tell her mom, about how she is in love with her, and she didn't want her to hear.

"Mom, you know I love Miley, and if I go I might be able to find a way to tell her."

"Lilly, I don't want you to be anywhere near Jake Ryan."

"Mom, I want to go to be with Miley."

"If you want to go, ok, but if Jake tries anything you call the police, understand?"

"Yes, thank you, thank you!"

Lilly joins Miley in her room, and tells her the good news. Miley called Jake and told him that they both were going, Jake was glad to here that, now he wouldn't have to tell his mom he lied.

The meet Jake at the Airport around nine, as Hannah and Lola. He took them to he private jet. Miley tried not to talk to Jake the whole flight, while shearing a bag of chips with Lilly, and watching It's a Wonderful Life. When the Plane landed about three hours later, Miley and Lilly went to get a hotel room, while Jake went home to his mom. Miley called her dad to let him know that they made it, Lilly did the same with her mom.

A/N: What will happen next, now that Jake has Miley and Lilly in Seattle? Will Jake try to make a move on Miley even though he knows she loves Lilly? Please Review!!!! 


	10. The Ninth Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, it would be Christmas everyday!!!!

The Ninth Day of Christmas

It's now 3 days till Christmas, Tuesday, 7 in the Morning, it is still dark out, the delivery guy gives Lilly's Mom the package, inside was 4 Sapphire Necklaces, she know Lilly would like them, so she took a picture and sent it to Lilly's cell phone, waking her up. Lilly saw that Miley was still asleep. About 7:30 Jake knocked on the door, Lilly went to see what he wanted, she forgot why they were there. Jake tried to come into the room as Miley woke up, Lilly pushed him back out and told him to go wait for them. It was almost nine o'clock when they made their way to the lobby where Jake was waiting, and signing autographs, Miley had a backpack with her, Lilly asked about breakfast, so on their way to the school, they stopped at Mc. Donalds. They made it to the school around ten, Jake's mom introduces them to her class, Jake has the first graders pick out three books for him to read to them.

"He's good with kids."

"Yeah, who would of guest?"

"Miss. Montana, I'm Jake's mom, Janet, it's so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, this is my best friend Lola."

"Yeah, ok. Anyway, how long have you and Jake been together?"

"Jake's mom, say what?"

"How long have you been dating my son?"

"We're not dating, I am only here because the kids are fans."

"Jake, when you're done with the book I need to talk to you."

The kids started to laugh, they knew Jake was in trouble. Hannah and Lola watched to kids as Jake and his mom went into the hallway. Lilly was trying to over hear what Janet was saying, along with half the class.

"Lola! Over here!"

"Sorry."

"Hey, I bet you all went a free CD."

The kids crowded around Miley as she pulled out some CD's, she signed each one as she handed them out. Miley was answering questions from them kids as Janet and Jake came back into the room.

"How long have you and Lola been friends?"

"Three, Four years now."

"Almost four years."

"Are you dating?"

"No, we're not."

"Ok class, let's thanked Hannah Montana, Lola and Jake for coming to visit us today."

The class started to thank them, one girl ran up to Jake and kissed him. Lilly gets a picture.

"My sister isn't going to believe I kissed Jake Ryan."

"I'll send you a copy of the picture."

"Thank you, Lola!"

Jake, Miley, and Lola leave just before the bell rings to let the kids go home, they make their way to the Airport, to fly back to Malibu.

"Why did you take a picture of Jake?"

"I figured that if he tried anything that we could tell the tabloids that she is Jake's new girlfriend."

"Bad, very bad."

"So..."

"I love it!"

"Love what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Girls."

Once the plane landed Jake disappeared, Miley and Lilly went to Miley's to change then made their way to Lilly's. Lilly's mom showed Lilly the Sapphire Necklaces, she had to try them on, all four at the same time.

"Lilly, what are we going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"Ok, let's go to the mall, I still need to get my dad's gift."

"To the Mall!"

Miley and Lilly walk to the Mall, Lilly heads to the food court while Miley goes into a music store, Lilly runs across Jake.

"Lilly, is Miley here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to apologize to her for earlier."

"Jerk!"

"Hey, my mom thought that since Hannah was the last big female star on my show that we where dating, I don't talk to her often because of my dad."

"What?"

"My dad didn't like the fact that my mom let me become a TV star, every time I call home and he'd answer, he'd hang up."

"Sounds like he's as big of a jerk as you."

"Look I know leaving Miley in LA without a ride was wrong, and I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Let me guess, you got a call telling you that you got a big part in some movie and you thought Miley wouldn't be mad at you!"

"Lilly, calm down, you're starting to sound as if you're in love with..."

"I am in love with Miley, and you broke her heart that day, why she even puts up with you is beyond me, but I do know that if you ever hurt her again, I'll hurt you!"

"Calm down, I don't want to hurt Miley, I love her too."

"Like heck you do! If you did you wouldn't of hurt her!"

"It's not as if I hit her."

"I think you should leave before I hit you."

Jake leaves as Miley walks up with a guitar for her dad.

"What did Jake want?"

"He was just being his jerky self."

"Every time I think he's changed, he becomes a jerk again, I guess that▓s boy for you."

"I'll say."

"Say, can we go back to your house so I can wrap this before going home?"

"How did you afforded this, the tag says 3000 dollars."

"Well every year for Christmas my dad lets me use some of the Hannah money for Christmas shopping."

"Really?"

Miley realized she had just told Lilly.

"Yeah, but only went it comes to his and Jackson's gifts, and since I found Jackson a nice rock on the beach, I was able to spend all the money he let me use on this."

Miley was hoping that Lilly would by her lie.

"You mean you're giving him the rock that cracked me surf board?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

Miley and Lilly went back to Lilly's where they wrapped up the guitar for Miley's dad. Lilly let her leave it in her room till the night of the concert. Miley went home, she saw her dad watching the news, the weather guy said it was 24 degrees outside.

A/N: Did Lilly by Miley's lie on the Hannah money? Did Miley really get Jackson a rock for Christmas? What will Jake do nexted? Please Review like Crazy!!!!! 


	11. The Tenth Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, it wouldn't be on Disney!!!!

The Tenth Day of Christmas

It's now 2 days till Christmas, 7 o'clock Wednesday morning, the moon was still in the sky, Lilly was sitting on the stairs with a cup of hot chocolate, the delivery guy pulled up and pulled three boxes out of his truck and walked up the walk way.

"Would you like me to set these inside, they are kind of heavy?"

"Sure thanks!"

He takes them into the house and sets them next to the tree. Lilly opens them to find three Gold Plated Skateboards each one come with a Stand to set them on.

"So this person knows you like skateboarding?"

"Looks like it."

"Solid Gold?"

"They're heavy but I don't think they're that heavy, so most likely only gold plated."

"Wow."

"You think dad will help me get them to my room when he gets home."

"I'm sure he'd help you sweetheart."

"I wonder if I could jump a ramp on these."

"I think that who ever gave these to you didn't mean for you to use them for tricks."

"Then what fun is it to have them?"

"To look at."

"Oh, like that painting that Dad bought."

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"In the Attic."

"My point."

"Ok, but if you can't left them then how would you do tricks anyway?"

"I'd find a way."

At Miley's house, Miley woke up early to get on the computer, she went to make the final gift before she tells a special one, it was going to be from the heart something that would make sure Lilly would be in love with her.

"Lilly, this note is to let you know that your gift for tomorrow will come just after midnight, it will arrive at Hannah Montana's Christmas Concert, I have talked to her and she said that she will help me, but it's up to me to make sure you make it. Next, I know you are wondering who I am, I will be at the concert, but I won't tell you who I am till midnight passes, trust me, I want you to know who I am probably more then you want to know who I am, so here is two things I think you should know: One, I am a big Hannah fan, and I am never at a Hannah Concert as myself, but I am always there, Two, I've been in love with you for a long time now, though I'm not sure when I fell for you, and if you do give my love for you a chance, then I promise to make you happy everyday that we are together, like I've done for years now. From, your True Love."

Miley saves it on her computer, and prints off a copy to send to Lilly.

"Ok, Miley, there is no turning back now, Lilly will be yours, you know she loves you so go for it, let her know that you love her too," Miley said to herself, "Boy I hope Oliver wasn't wrong about Lilly being in love with me."

Miley's cell phone rings, the caller id said it was Oliver.

"Oliver, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's almost 11:10."

"Maybe in New York, but here it's 8:10."

"Sorry I forgot about the time change, did I wake you?"

"No, your lucky that I was up working on the final gift for Lilly before I give her me."

"Why keep this up, why not drop the song and just tell her how you fell, I told you that she fells the same way?"

"I just want to make her fell special."

"Ok, but if you sing the 12 day, use the gifts but please ran it like the song goes."

"Whose the Pop Star and song writer?"

"Miley, look I know I usually don't do things right and even mess up a lot, but I know my Christmas music."

"Sure you do."

"Don't tell anyone, not even Lilly, but part of the reason my mom and I go to New York is to sing Christmas songs to the Kids at the foster care place that my dad grow up in be for he was adopted by my Grandparents."

"Oliver, I...I'm sorry! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, Christmas is always a hard time for my parents, my dad's parent, his real ones, were killed on Christmas Eve, and we visit the gravesite every year."

"You know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, that Lilly and I are always here for you."

"Why do you think I put up with you two always calling me a doughnut and stuff?"

"Oliver, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I know you don't say it to hurt me, I mean think of the times me and Lils pick on you, or even Hannah."

"Why is it that every time I fell a little down you always know what to say to help?"

"That's what friends are for, now do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Go get your girl."

"And?"

"And treat her they way she delivers!"

"You got it."

"Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, Oliver."

After she got off the phone, she pulled out her song and looked over it.

"I think for once Oliver was right, but if I sing it like this, it will became the worst song of all time."

"Is something wrong, Bud?"

"This whole song is wrong."

Miley crumbled up the paper and threw it in the garbage.

"Maybe I could help up make it better."

"Maybe Oliver was right, maybe I should just tell her."

"Miley, you've worked so hard on this song, it's ok to need help. I remember your mom helping me write, I want my Mullet back."

"Mom helped you with that song?"

"Yep, she somehow always knew what would work."

"Well Oliver thinks that I should use the song the way it's set and just put in my gifts."

"You know what, I think the boy may have some thing there."

"You think so?"

"Give it a shot!"

Miley picked up her guitar and plays the song for her Dad.

"It works."

"You think so."

"I know that Lilly will love it."

"That's all I care about with this song."

"Why not make it just for Lilly, after the concert, I'll make sure your brother doesn't bother you two."

"I don't know yet, I'll think about it."

"Ah, man, I forgot about the bacon."

Robby Ray goes downstairs to check on the bacon, but it was to late, it was burned beyond eating.

"Jackson, Miley, get ready, we're going to Bob Evans for Breakfast."

After breakfast, Miley and Lilly went to the Mall, Lilly thought that Miley wanted to like at boys. With tomorrow being Christmas Eve the Mall was like a ghost town, every restraint was offering free samples to the few that where there, just trying to get business, Lilly wanted some Chinese, so Miley sat around and watched Lilly eat, Lilly tried to give Miley some, but she said that she wasn't hungry. When Lilly was done eating they walked around some more then went back to Lilly's, so she could show of the Gold Skateboards, her Dad had got off early and had already carried them to her room for her.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!"

"I know, I still can't believe it, a sold out show on Christmas Eve."

"Well everyone loves Hannah Montana!"

"Even you?"

"You know I love your music, Miley."

Lilly's mom was walking by when Lilly and Miley were talking.

"Miley is Hannah Montana," thought Lilly's Mom, as she stands outside Lilly's bedroom door without them knowing that she was there.

"I know, why else would you be backstage at every concert?"

"Well, Hannah has to have her good luck charm."

"So do you know what your going to wear?"

"I'm not sure, what dress do you think goes with the Red Hair?"

"I'd go for something green, you know for Christmas."

At that point Lilly's mom walks back to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, still surprised about overhearing that Miley was Hannah and Lilly know about it. Lilly tried on a Green top, with a red skirt, with the Red wig, she put on the Ruby Bracelets, and a pair of Red shoes with Green socks. Lilly's dad was coming out of his bedroom, he was wrapping his wife's gift, when he opened Lilly's door.

"That is so Lola!"

"Lilly?"

"Dad!"

"We can..."

Lilly's dad was in shock to see Lilly dressed up so crazy.

"Sorry I guess I should of knocked."

"That would of been helpful."

"So, is Lola some new music singer you like?"

"Well, uh..."

"It's just I thought Hannah Montana was still your favorite singer."

"She is!"

"Wait a second, isn't Lola the name of the crazy girl that is always with Hannah?"

"She's not crazy!"

"Ok, but she is Hyper, and to tell the truth I think Hannah needs to..."

"Needs to what? Get rid of her!"

"Wait, why is it that you're dressed up like her?"

Miley and Lilly looked at each other trying to think of a reason, but can't think of a lie that he would by, so Lilly tied the first one she could think of.

"I'm working on my Halloween Costume for next year, and Miley is giving me a hand."

"My daughter, you sure love Halloween."

"Yep."

Lilly's dad went to the living room to watch TV, true he didn't by the Halloween story, but if what he believed was true then really rethink what he thinks of Lola, for she might just be Lilly. Miley stayed over for a late dinner, then she went to the mall by herself to give the delivery guy the Letter for Lilly, she wrote on it, Two things to tell. When Miley made it home, it was freezing out at a bone chilling 9 degrees.

A/N: Will Lilly figure out it's Miley before the concert? How will Lilly and Miley react if the find out Lilly's parent now know that Miley is Hannah Montana? Only two or three more chapters to go, so Please Review like crazy!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, it wouldn't be on Disney!!!!

The Eleventh Day of Christmas

It's now Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas, 7 in the morning, no sun so far, the delivery guy hands Lilly the note then heads off.

"Merry Christmas!"

"You too, Miss Truscott."

"Another gift, sweetheart?"

"I think so."

"What's it say?"

"Lilly, this note is to let you know that your gift for tomorrow will come just after midnight, it will arrive at Hannah Montana's Christmas Concert, I have talked to her and she said that she will help me, but it's up to me to make sure you make it. Next, I know you are wondering who I am, I will be at the concert, but I won't tell you who I am till midnight passes, trust me, I want you to know who I am probably more then you want to know who I am, so here is two things I think you should know: One, I am a big Hannah fan, and I am never at a Hannah Concert as myself, but I am always there, Two, I've been in love with you for a long time now, though I'm not sure when I fell for you, and if you do give my love for you a chance, then I promise to make you happy everyday that we are together, like I've done for years now. From, your True Love."

"So, does it sound like anyone you know?"

"I don't really know."

"Always there but not as them self!"

"I don't get it."

"Come on Lilly, it's not like I didn't put things together, I know about Miley and Hannah."

"What, uh, do you mean?"

"For almost two years you have spent the night over Miley's every time Hannah has had a concert, and for the same amount of time Hannah has had Lola by her side."

"So."

"Then, just the other day your Aunt in Seattle said that your cousin got to meet Jake Ryan at her school, and he was there with Hannah and Lola."

"So."

"It was the same day that you and Miley want with Jake to Seattle."

"So, we hung out with Hannah And Lola."

"Sweetheart, I know you are Lola, and that Miley is Hannah, and I take it that's the secret that Jake knows and says he won't tell. And tonight Hannah has a concert, that you'll be at, so Miley isn't herself on stage, she's Hannah Montana!"

"Mom, I..."

"If you want I won't tell Miley I know."

"You know I can't hide anything from Miley."

"Ok, dear, I'll won't say anything till you tell her."

"Ok, Does dad know?"

"I don't think he does, I mean I heard what he said about Lola yesterday."

"Yeah, I only..."

"I only act that way so that people at your school don't figure out that your Lola so that Hannah's secret stays safe, just like a True Friend."

"I do it because it makes her smile, and I love to see that, I want her to be happy, and ok you might be right too."

"So are you ready for tonight?"

"Yep!"

Lilly goes to her room, she can't believe that her mom know Miley is Hannah and that she is Lola. Around this time at Miley's, Miley was just getting out of the shower, she was wondering if Lilly had reed the note by now.

"Well, Lilly most likely knows it's you by now. Should I call her? No, she's most likely eating right now."

Miley laid back on her bed and continued to think of Lilly. She thought about Seattle, where they shared the room, and a king size bed, she wished that she could of had Lilly in her arms. Then a picture of Lilly popped into her head, it was one of Lilly and her cousins, from last Christmas.

"The girl who kissed Jake, she was Lilly's cousin! I wonder if Lilly realized, what am I saying of course Lilly knew, she said she'd send her a picture. I have to call Lilly!"

Miley dials Lilly's number but she doesn't answer. Lilly forgot her phone in her room. Miley tries Lilly's house phone and gets Lilly's Mom.

"Is Lilly there?"

"Yeah. Lilly it's Miley."

"Thanks mom. What's up?"

"I just realized, when we were in Seattle, the girl that kissed Jake was your cousin."

"I know, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Lilly?"

"I think I should tell you in person, I'll be over in 10!"

"Ok, see ya then."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Miley ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Bud, I know you want it to warm up outside, but I don't think our heater will cause Global Warming."

"Lilly's on her way over."

"Ok, bud, up next time warn me so I can get my coat."

Lilly comes through the open door and spins around on her skateboard.

"Miley, we have a problem!"

"What, your mom not letting stay over tonight?"

"No, I still can, but my mom kind of knows that you are Hannah."

"How?"

"My aunt called her and told her that Hannah and Lola were with Jake the same day that we were in Seattle."

"I knew I should of told Jake no."

"I know that you thought we should tell her anyways but..."

"I know Lilly but after what your dad said about Lola, I decided I wasn't going to tell."

"Well I don't think that my dad knows, and my mom says that she won't tell him, because of that."

"I guess it would help, I mean if you are out late you can now blame Hannah."

"You're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at you, Lils!"

"What about that time at school, you were so mad that you gave my seat in the limo to a Plant, that you called Fern?"

"Yeah, but you didn't pick me in kickball."

"You put my hair up for a bet."

"Only because I knew you wouldn't lose."

"It was fun shaving her head."

"Yeah, to tell you the truth I don't think I was mad, I was just hurt because we do everything together and that was a time I wasn't even on the same team as you."

Miley and Lilly hugged, nether one wanted to let go of the other. After the long hug they went to Miley room and lessoned to some music and got ready for the Hannah Concert.

They arrived backstage a hour early, Miley and Lilly were in the dressing room when someone knocked on the door. Miley opens it.

"Aunt Dolly!"

"Hi ya, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Dolly!"

"How have you two been?"

"Good."

"Busy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Lilly has been getting gifts for the past week an a half."

"Who are they from?"

"I don't know, yet."

"A secret Admirer."

"I guess."

"So, Miley, your dad tells me you've been working on a song for tonight."

"Really, a new song, can I see it?"

"I'm not going to use it."

"Why not, Miles?"

"It's not ready."

"Ok, so can I see it."

"Not right now."

"Why not?"

"I didn't bring it with me."

"How about when we get back to your house tonight?"

"Ok."

Dolly and Lilly helped Miley get ready for the concert. When Miley walked on stage, she started to sing, Jingle Bells, followed by Dashing through the snow, and Dreaming of a White Christmas. Her last song of the night was Santa Claus is coming to town. After the show they went back to Hannah's dressing room.

"That was great, but you did forget a song."

"I thought that I got them all."

"You forgot the 12 days of Christmas."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, maybe I should fix that, then."

It was 11:59 when Miley picked up her Guitar.

A/N: It's time for Miley to tell Lilly, but you have to wait till the next chapter. Please Review like Crazy!!!!! 


	13. Christmas Day

Hannah Montana: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, it wouldn't be on Disney!!!!

Christmas Day

It just became Christmas Day, Miley and Lilly are in Hannah's dressing, Miley pulls out a piece of paper from her back pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's the song that I've been working on."

"You said you left it at home."

"I said that because I wanted to save this song till now."

"Why?"

"It's the last of the gifts!"

Lilly falls out of her seat.

"Lils, are you alright?"

"I...I...I..."

"Lils, I'm the one who sent you the gifts, I'm the one who is in Love with you! So here is the song!"

"Miley, you don't have to..."

Miley starts to play her Guitar.

"On the first day of Christmas, Your true love gave to you 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the second day of Christmas your true love gave to you 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, On the third day of Christmas your true love gave to you 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the Forth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 9 Love Charms, 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the fifth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 8 days a week video, 9 Love Charms, 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the sixth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 7 Emerald, heart-shaped picture frames, 8 days a week video, 9 Love Charms, 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the seventh day of Christmas your true love gave to you 6 Ruby Bracelets, 7 Emerald, heart-shaped picture frames, 8 days a week video, 9 Love Charms, 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the Eighth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 5 Diamond Rings, 6 Ruby Bracelets, 7 Emerald, heart-shaped picture frames, 8 days a week video, 9 Love Charms, 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the ninth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 4 Sapphire Necklaces, 5 Diamond Rings, 6 Ruby Bracelets, 7 Emerald, heart-shaped picture frames, 8 days a week video, 9 Love Charms, 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the tenth day of Christmas your true love gave to you 3 Gold Plated Skateboards, 4 Sapphire Necklaces, 5 Diamond Rings, 6 Ruby Bracelets, 7 Emerald, heart-shaped picture frames, 8 days a week video, 9 Love Charms, 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the eleventh day of Christmas you true love let you in on 2 Truths to be told, 3 Gold Plated Skateboards, 4 Sapphire Necklaces, 5 Diamond Rings, 6 Ruby Bracelets, 7 Emerald, heart-shaped picture frames, 8 days a week video, 9 Love Charms, 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, on the last day of Christmas, you know that I must now gave you me, 2 Truths to be told, 3 Gold Plated Skateboards, 4 Sapphire Necklaces, 5 Diamond Rings, 6 Ruby Bracelets, 7 Emerald, heart-shaped picture frames, 8 days a week video, 9 Love Charms, 10 Pairs of Italian Shoes, 11 Designer Dresses, and 12 Chocolate Hearts, Oh, yeaaah, I'm your true Love, and I hope you love me too!"

"Oh Miley, I do love you!"

Lilly Jumps up into Miley's arms, Miley spins her around and kisses her.

"So where do we go from here?"

"We go back to my house, and get some sleep!"

"I meant us."

"Well, I guess we should maybe go on a date, and definitely kiss again."

"Oh, yeah, baby!"

When Robby Ray and Dolly open the door, Miley and Lilly were kissing.

"Sorry to break this up, but if we don't get going now, then we'll get stuck here"

"And to think I came here to get away from the snow."

They left and went back to Miley's, Miley let Dolly have her room for the night, while she and Lilly slept on the loveseat.

When Robby Ray came down in the morning, he saw Lilly asleep in Miley's arm, Miley was just laying there watching Lilly while she slept. He went to the kitchen and started to cook Breakfast, Eggs, sausage, Bacon, Pancakes, Biscuits and gravy. While the smell of breakfast drifted into the living room, Lilly woke up.

"Pancakes?"

"Hey, beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Great, how about you?"

"I had you with me, how do you think?"

"Good."

"No, Great!"

Lilly kissed Miley, and Miley wouldn't let her go, as Jackson entered the room.

"Get a room!"

"We will, once Aunt Dolly wakes up!"

Jackson through a pillow at them, and they fall off the loveseat, Miley is on top of Lilly.

"Ok, none of that in the living room, girls."

"Jackson through the Pillow."

Lilly rolls on top of Miley.

"What are you going to do, baby?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon, but right now, I'm hungry!"

Miley and Lilly get up and take a seat at the table as Dolly comes down stairs. After Breakfast, Jackson is talked into helping with the clean up while Miley and Lilly go to Miley's room.

"Why is it that Miley can get a girl and I can't?"

"I guess it's because, she wasn't trying to be something she ain't!"

"But I..."

"Face it son, you try to much!"

"I wonder how much I could get for telling the press about Hannah dating Lola?"

"Ground for Life."

"Dad, someone is going to tell them, and I need the money to take Kelly out next week."

"So you want to sell out your sister to be able to take out a girl?"

"I could tell her I work as a spy for the news paper and I get them all kinds of stories on the stars."

"Ok, but I think you should tell your sister first."

"Why?"

"That way you well be out of the hospital in time for your date."

"Cool I can tell Kelly I got beat up by Hannah's body guard."

"No, because Roxie would put in in a mental hospital."

"You're right, getting beat up by Hannah for make Kelly like me more!"

"Only if you live."

"Then can you..."

"I'm not giving you money."

Miley and Lilly made their way back down stairs after they got a shower and changed, it was now time to open gifts. Miley give her dad his gift from her, Lilly sat staring at Miley wondering if she'd like her gift, it was nothing compared to what Miley gave her over the last 12 days, as Robby Ray opened his gift Lilly wondered if Miley would hate her for not getting her something big an fancy, after all it was their first Christmas as a couple. Dolly grabbed a bag from the side of the tree and passed out gifts to everyone, Lilly was shocked to see that Dolly even had a gift for her.

"You don't think I'd forget about you, did ya Lilly," asked Dolly?

"I... uh, didn't think about it, I just thought that I, well..." said Lilly.

"It's ok Lilly, you're family," said Robby Ray.

"It's just that I didn't get..." said Lilly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you gave us all a great gift," said Dolly.

"I did," asked Lilly?

"You make Miley happy, and that's all we need," said Robby Ray.

Lilly couldn't help but smile. As they finish opening gifts, there was a knock on the door, Miley opens the door but then slams it closed, the guy knocks again.

"It's Jake," said Miley!

"Can't that boy ever leave you alone," asked Lilly

Miley opens the door again and lets Jake inside, he was covered in snow.

"Sorry to drop by, but I wanted to give Miley and Lilly a present," said Jake

"You leaving town for good, works for me," said Lilly!

"I know that I'm not everyone▓s favorite person, even though I'm a TV star," said Jake.

"What do you want?"

"These are for you," said Jake handing Miley and Lilly each a box.

Inside the box was a gold Locket, inside of it was two pictures, one of Lilly and one of Miley.

"This is very sweet," said Lilly.

"Yeah, thanks," said Miley.

"I thought you would like them, so are you to dating now, or..," asked Jake?

"Yep, we are officially together," said Miley pulling Lilly next to her side.

"You, knew," asked Lilly?

"I could tell," said Jake, "Oh and Miley, if you look under the padding in the box you'll find the other part of your gift, it's a little something for Hannah."

Miley pulls the padding out of the box and finds a key.

"What's this for?"

"Well I got me a new jet and thought that maybe Hannah could use an easier way around the country for the concerts, that or you and Lilly could just get way from here for some time," said Jake.

"Thanks, Jake," said Miley.

Jake leaves and tries to make his through the snow back to his Limo.

"That's just great, now we have to hire you a pilot."

"No, we don't Daddy, Roxie has a license to fly a plane."

"How do you know that?"

"The time that the pilot on the plane we took to Miami."

"Oh right, I still can't believe that the guy had just realize he was afraid of heights."

Lilly's phone starts ringing, it was her mom.

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh, no."

"I said home by noon, it's now almost One!"

"Sorry, mom, I'm on my way."

"Ok, but make sure you tell, Mr. Stewart that they are all welcome to come over for some Hot Chocolate."

"Ok, Mom."

"Is your Mom mad, baby?"

"I'm not really sure, but she did say that everyone was invite over for Hot Chocolate."

They all got bundled up and went to Lilly's house, Lilly's dad went to the store for some ham for dinner.

"So, how was late night?"

"Great, I found out that it was Miley who sent the gifts!"

"So are you two..."

"Yes!"

"So I take it that the concert you went to was good too."

"It's ok, Mrs., Truscott, Lilly told me you know."

"Know what?"

"She knows that I'm Hannah."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell"

"Thanks."

"Lilly, your Aunt and cousins from Seattle will be here in an hour, so I need you to go to my room and being out the presents."

"Ok, mom. Miley can you give me a hand?"

"Of course, baby."

Miley and Lilly went down the hallway and made a detour into Lilly's room, where they made out on Lilly's bed. Lilly's Aunt showed up about a half an hour Late, Lilly was glad, it gave her and Miley time to fix their hair. Miley and Lilly came out of Lilly's room, Lilly's little cousin was showing off the picture of her kissing Jake that she got from Lola.

"Is it true that Jake went to your school, Lilly?"

"Yep, and he even dated Miley."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you break up with him?"

"He left me, for Hannah."

"She must be lucky."

"I think she poured some soda on his head when he asked her out."

"Why?"

"You know famous people, they do crazy things."

"Anyways, I thought she was dating Lola."

"Really, but Lola is a girl."

"Yes, but..."

"Hannah is so cool!"

The End!

A/N: Yes this is the end, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please Review!!!!!!! 


End file.
